thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Penelope Poma
Penelope Poma is a tribute from District Eleven. She got reaped for her games. Info Name: Penelope Poma Districts: 11 Gender: Female Age: 14 Personality: A sweet, kind girl with bigest heart you will ever see. She took care of lots of little children in District 11 because their parents died or were working. She always feeds other person before she takes some food. Backstory: Penelope Poma is a girl from District Eleven, working all of days of her lives. On an early morning of July she was born. The sun was burning hot and their family business was close to being bankrupt because all of their food that they were growing was dying. Her parents were happy, happy with their first born child. The first years of her life were great. She has an awesome childhood, went to school but had to work when she came home. On school she had some close friends who loved her like a sister. In these years her mother gave birth to two more children, a boy and another girl but something was different. The youngest, the boy, didn't resemble a thing to Penelope's father but also nothing to her mother. Her father went mad because this would indicate that his has cheated on him. Her father raised his hand and he started hitting Penelope's mother who was already crying, crying of regret. Penelope jumped between her father and mother, getting hit in her face by her father. Tears were rolling down her face and she cried as loud as she could, hoping that someone would come to comfort her but she never hated her father for this accident. One day a horrible thing happend. Penelope was outside working in the burning sun while her parents where both ill and lying on their bed. Their wooden house caught fire and Penelope didn't notice it at first. She smelled the smoke of the fire and turned around to see that her house was burning to the grounds. She quickly ran inside, trying to retrieve her family but the way to her parents' chamber was blocked by a huge fire. She took her baby brother and little sister outside. That night they spent alone, outside and in the dark. The next morning Penelope walked around the remains of their house which is still smuldering. She found the burnt bodies. She started crying while she dragged the bodies out the remains of their once so cosy home. She quickly crafted two wooden crosses and took her baby brother and sister to an orphanage where they could live until they were old enough to live on their own. Penelope got attached to everyone in the orphanage and decided that she would never leave it and stay there to work and take care of these children. She decided to drop out of school but forced her siblings to go to school. Her friends felt sorry for her but they also thought about her that she is one of the stronger girls of District Eleven, not psychally but emotional. She has been through lots of stuff and she keeps going on. The orphanage was poor and Penelope always gave her food to the smaller children first, causing her to lose weight and become really skinny. Appearance: Brownish Redish hair with bright red hair lights, Red eyes and a dark skin. She is super skinny, she gave away the food she got. Height: 4'8 Weapon: She will try to use bow and arrows. She never used a weapon before. Strenghts: Hunger, she can live without food for atleast a few days while other tributes won't manage to do this. Her size and weight make it easy for her to hide and to climb into trees. Plant identification. Weaknesses: She doesn't have lots of muscle, so she can be easily pushed and fall to the ground. She is not used to weapons, she doesn't know how to use them. She also a very slow runner, which is quite awful. Fear: Fire and the dead of small children. Interview Angle: Lovely, caring. Will tell about her life and how she loves the children. Bloodbath Strategy: Run! Not stick around, just run as far as she can get. Run with her alliance for protection! Token: A piece of head jewelery her daycare gave her. Alliance: She will try to make allies with every district, hoping atleast someone wants her in an alliance. Category:District 11 Category:Females Category:Wesolini Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes